Talk:Fan-made Robots/@comment-TheEpicIceDoge-20161126222021
List of my robots: Zoomcan (Wind)(Ultra) Robohippo (Psychic)(Ultra) Contaminen-B (Crimson)(Ultra) Laserpython (Spacial)(Ultra) Boing-boing Ostrich (Rock) Crystal fox (Crystal, its a brand new custom type) Gemswodly (Crystal)(Ultra) Shards girrafe (Crystal)(Ultra) Drop-hellbear (Hellite)(Ultra) Fate decider (Spacial) Hell of mean (Fire)(Ultra) Heaven of nice (Wind)(Ultra) Cuteness sapling (Fire)(Ultra) Many-eyes (H4x)(Ultra) _0xglitched# (???) Annoying bot (Spacial) (Ultra) Gato extranjero (H4x)(Ultra) Melteor (Spacial)(Ultra) (special thanks to gla026 for the robot below) Crystalion (Crystal) (ANOTHER special thanks to pikachugirl52! Crystallo (Crystal) Evil-mousse (Hellite)(Ultra) Meanhorse (Hellite) Demon llama (Hellite) Crazybot (Steel) (Ultra) Snowram (Snow) Species: Zoomcan: Toucan Robohippo: Hippo Contaminen-B: Humanoid Laserpython: Python Boing-boing Ostrich: Ostrich Crystal fox: Fox Gemswodly: Swordfish Shards girrafe: Girrafe Drop-hellbear: Drop Bear Fate decider: Dark matter Hell of mean: Heart Heaven of nice: Cloud Cuteness sapling: Sapling Many-eyes: Eyes _0xglitched#: Glitch Annoying bot: Robot Gato extranjero: Alien cat Melteor: Meteor Crystalion: Lion Crystallo: Buffalo Evil-mousse: Moose Meanhorse: Seahorse Demon-llama: Llama Crazybot: Robot Snowram: Snowball Description: Zoomcan: this will be the fastest robot, not even batoxic can beat it! Just watch out for ultra... Robohippo: A young hippo was abducted by aliens and turned into a robot hippo! help! Contaminen-B: You might think this is just a star, wait untill you get to 25,55,99 and ultra. Laserpython: A python with a laser? nope! Boing-boing Ostrich: This is the cutest thing! Not really once it reaches 25 and 55 and 99.... Crystal fox: THE CRYSTAL IS ARRIVED! Gemswodly: What is this? you will find out soon... not a ripoff of deboss or flesh destroyer!!! Shards girrafe: Yay long neck? Drop-hellbear: you wont find this is the outback, YOU WILL FIND IT IN VOLCANO!!!!!!! Fate decider: this is what made the universe as we know it, and will decide how it will end.... Sadly it wont happen! Hell of mean: The robots is seperated into 2 peices: hell, and heaven. this might seem like a regular heart, but once it reaches ultra, nothing can stop it... exepct for 1, or 2, or 3? Heaven of nice The robots is seperated into 2 peices, bla bla bla bla. this might seem like simple cloud, but once it reach ultra, it will rule the skies... only 1, or 2, or 3 things can stop it?? Cuteness sapling: awww! This is the cutest thing ever, can you find anything cuter than this? Many-eyes: Eyes, just eyes? will it grow more eyes? Or a body! possibly. _0xglitched#: !"%_£"_(£"_(&%"&(!%£_(£&"_"!&_(>:3>>> (Its unusual that this is the only ??? robot that non- admins can get...) Annoying bot: Eyes.. ears... nose.. to- What is going on in that things head? Gato extranjero: This robot is H4x type but has the potential of a spacial type. Melteor: No i did not copy trashsludge!!!!!!! Crystalion: This robot is very dangerous.... Crystallo: Ram ram ram bam!!!!! Crazybot: it does alot of crazy things! How to get: Fate decider: Reach mars Get level 75 on hell of mean Get level 75 on heaven of nice _0xglitched#: Kill something. Cuteness sapling: Get level 99 on ??? (Pez gato) Reach level 99 on Bedwraith Crystal fox: Find the onyx. (Onyx has 1/6666 chance to spawn when you kill a robot.) Gemswodly: Reach level 99 on Crystal fox Reach level 25 on Shards girrafe Shards girrafe: Reach level 55 on Crystal fox Reach level 99 on Flesh destroyer Laserpython: Reach level 99 on Diable-Sbire Reach level 55 on Criminor Contaminen-B: Reach level 55 on Criminor Reach level 99 on Yvestar Many-eyes: Find the dryeyes fossil. Hell of mean: Reach 99 on Drop-hellbear Reach 75 on Crimdeer Heaven of nice: Reach level 99 on Crystal fox Reach level 99 on Flesh destroyer